vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Fuse
Summary Lord Fuse is the primary antagonist of Cartoon Network's former massively multiplayer online role-playing game, Fusionfall. He controls Planet Fusion, and goes from planet to planet, absorbing them into himself and his homeworld. However, he is met with resistance as he encroaches on the Cartoon Network World, who send the Player into the past to defeat Fuse when he is still vulnerable. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly much higher Name: Lord Fuse Origin: Fusionfall Gender: Referred to as Male Age: At least 1000 years (Began invading planets a millennia before the current day and age) Classification: Alien, Creature from Planet Fuse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High. Can come back from being reduced to energy as long as his energies can return to Planet Fuse), Immortality (Type 3 and 8. Even if one of his bodies is destroyed, his energy simply returns to Planet Fuse, where he reconstitutes himself), Corruption (Type 2. Can manipulate, produce, and control Fusion Matter, a poisonous, corrosive, and viral material that corrupts biological and physical materials it touches and spread, and in the case of living beings allows them to be controlled and possessed by Lord Fuse), Fuse corruption can cause Gravitational Anomalies, Non-Physical Interaction (Invaded and nearly absorbed Ghostfreak's homeplanet, and can interact with and corrupt imaginary friends), Can make evil duplicates of his enemies and himself with their same powers, skills, and abilities (Although this is substantially less effective on beings made of Imaginary Energy), Explosion Manipulation (Can set off large explosions of Fusion Matter with eruption attacks), Reactive Evolution (Can change the nature of attacks it performs at will in response to nanos used against it. Fusions/Fusion creatures often mutate drastically in response to their corruption, gaining new abilities), Fusionism/Absorption (Can absorb anything infected by Fusion Matter into Planet Fuse or his own body), Resistance to Absorption (When Kevin Levin attempted to absorb fusion matter to use it against Lord Fuse, he ended up being corrupted and controlled by Fuse instead), BFR (Can touch the Crystal Gem Apple and get hit with a Null Void Projector without being transported to the Crystal Dimension or the Null Void), Matter Manipulation (Isn't effected by various molecular destabalization-based weapons, and weapons that disintegrate/atomize targets), Reality Warping (Unaffected by the powers of Grim's Scythe and an inferior version of it), Black Holes, Sleep and Paralysis Inducement (Can enter different forms that render him immune to the abilities of certain Nanos), and Radiation (Fusion creatures and Fusions aren't adversely affected when next to nuclear power plants that have suffered a meltdown) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Can absorb entire planets once they have been fully corrupted by him. Planet Fuse, which is an amalgamation of an unknown number of planets, is an extension of his body/power. Vastly superior to fusion versions of The Powerpuff Girls and Finn the Human, and defeated non-canonical versions of them in the future), possibly much higher (Created fusions of Dexter and Grim and wasn't able to be abated with the combined efforts of Dexter, Mandark, and Professor Utonium) Speed: FTL (Comparable to the Player, who can fight and defeat fusion versions of the Powerpuff Girls. Flew across the galaxy in a relatively short amount of time to the Earth) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Can control the movement of Planet Fuse) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class (His punches are able to harm The Player, who is able to take attacks from non-canonical clones of The Powerpuff Girls), possibly much higher Durability: At least Large Planet level (The source of his power, Planet Fuse, is the size of multiple planets. Can take numerous hits from the player), possibly much higher (A weapon constructed by Mandark and Dexter with ample preparation never hit it, but it is unknown if this attack would have worked, seeing as it has nearly won in the future) Stamina: Extremely High (Has been constantly fighting against intelligent denizens of various planets for nearly a millenia) Range: Several dozen meters with most attacks in his avatar form, Planetary, likely much higher with corruption/absorption Standard Equipment: None notable. Several of his fusions, however, replicate weapons used by the original character. Intelligence: Unknown (Isn't described as particularly intelligent, however they can make fusion versions of Dexter, Mandark, and Professor Utonium, and the real versions of the three had trouble finding a solution to the problem Fuse created) Weaknesses: Imaginary Matter; the substance that makes up imaginary friends. His minions are especially susceptible to weapons that employ it, and he cannot properly create fusions of imaginary friends, who often become independent of his control. His power comes from Planet Fuse, so it can be assumed that he would be significantly weakened by its destruction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos' Profile (Note: This was Incomplete Gauntlet Thanos with the Power, Space, and Reality stones. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Fusionfall Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses